


Mr. White

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Suicide, Violence, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: Don't let the title fool you.This is a story of a man hearing a voice and screams in the distance, coming closer and closer. He doesn't know who or where he is.When the voice reaches him he is pulled outside and what he sees horrifies him. So he makes a choice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mr. White

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use any books, movies or series for inspiration, the story is my original work. This is just the result of my weird imagination and brain telling me what to write. I hope that you like it. :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.

He woke up lying on his back and opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness ‘ _Am I blind? Are my eyes open?_ ’ he thought to himself. He put his hands over his eyes and opened them with his fingers. Darkness was still all he could see. All he could hear was silence. ‘ _Where am I? What’s going on?_ ’

“I summon thee!” 

‘ _What was that?_ ’ He heard a faint voice in the distance but couldn’t make out the words. ‘ _I’m sure I heard something._ ’ But the silence was back. There surface he was laying on felt like polished metal or glass. He tried to get up and try to figure out what’s going on. He moved his arms and legs ‘ _Good. My arms and legs aren’t bound._ ’ As he moved his arms and legs around and kept hitting the sides of some kind of box he was in. The surface of the sides felt the same as the one he was lying on. ‘ _Am I in a box? A coffin? No no no no! That’s not right! I’m alive._ ’ He tried to scream for help but no words came out of his moth just screams.

“I summon thee!”

It was the voice again but it was closer and followed by a scream. He started to panic. ‘ _How did I get here? I need to remember. I need to remember what happened!_ _Remembering might help_ _me escape.’_ As he was thinking, trying to remember his life and the events that led him to this situation he realized he didn’t remember anything from before he woke up. Not even his name. That shook him to his core ‘ _My name… What’s my name? Why can’t I remember?_ ’ He started shaking, cold sweat running down his brow, the panic getting worse.

“I summon thee!”

The same voice again but much closer followed by screams, screams of agony and pain and scratching. The voice sounded much angrier and harsher. Trough the sounds of screaming he could hear sounds of metal hitting metal and voices shouting in the distance. As quickly as the sounds appeared, they were gone.

He tried to call for help, call anyone to come to his aid to take him away from this place but there were still no words coming out of his mouth just screams. Shock, fear, and panic started to grip his whole body as he started to cry about the inevitability of the situation. He couldn’t escape his prison, he couldn’t call for help as the voice, angry and harsh, and the screams of agony and pain were getting closer.

“I summon thee!” The voice was now inside his head. It hurt so much. He screamed and screamed wanting it to stop. He was losing himself.

 **“I summon thee!!!”** The voice in his head was so loud now it outvoiced his screams and thoughts. The top of his prison started to open.

After the ever-present darkness, the light was overwhelming. There was dirt falling on and all around him as he was climbing out of his prison screaming in agony and pain. It hurt his eyes to look at the light. He stood up shielding his eyes from the light so they could adjust to all the chaos surrounding him.

He looked down at himself and what he saw shocked him. He saw a half-decayed human body the color of a white sheet of paper, maybe even whiter. ‘ _This is not me! This is not my body!_ ’

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and saw hundreds of humans fighting humans, monsters and creatures that looked like him. Metal was hitting metal. Humans were killing humans and monsters alike. Most of the battlefield was aflame. It was chaos wherever you looked.

He turned his head to the right and saw a man dressed all in black holding a staff in his hand a few steps away from him. He started walking towards him wanting to ask him for help, for answers to what happened to him and what’s going on.

The man in black was standing and moving his mouth in a chant. As he walked closer to the man in black the man in black stopped chanting and looked at him angrily. He spoke only one word **“Attack!”**

‘ _No! It was you! You are the voice!_ ’ As the thoughts of the owner of the voice that brought him so much pain, fear and agony rushed through his head, his legs started walking towards the battlefield. He couldn’t control them. He wanted to scream at the black man to make it stop. He didn’t want to die ‘ _Why me! What have I done?_ ’ But still, no words came out of his mouth, just screams. His body stopped listening to him and started attacking everyone around him. ‘ _NO! I don’t’ want this!_ ’ As the thought appeared in his head, he felt a cold metal sword pierce his hart. He didn’t feel pain, there was no blood. His body reacted quickly and killed the man that stabbed him. He couldn’t control any of his actions anymore, only his head and his thoughts. The black man imprisoned him, he is using him to kill people and he can’t stop it.

On the battlefield, he looked at the others like him. They didn’t look right. They looked like empty shells in shape of human bodies, eyes empty, what little of them was in there in the beginning it was long gone.

He couldn’t believe what the black man was doing. On the battlefield, he and others like him got cut down one after another and the man in black was just standing there chanting, putting them back together and ordering them to get back into the chaos of the battle over and over again.

He saw so much violence and blood. Heard so many screams and voices begging for mercy but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t control his body, he couldn’t die. The scariest thing was that if the black man wins this could happen all over again. ‘ _The only thing I can do is kill the black man._ ’

He looked around and saw a warrior with a spear. He started to jerk his head in the direction behind the back of the black man’s body pulling his body whit every jerk of his head. He waited for his body to move between the spear warrior and the black man while the black man had his back turned towards them. It was a small chance but this chaos, this slaughter will kill what little was left of him. After some time the spear warrior, the black man and he aligned. He looked at the spear warrior and screamed at him as loud as he could hoping the spear warrior would aim for his head, the only part of his body he could still control. The spear warrior threw his spear aiming for his head. ‘ _Yes!_ ’ He threw his head back as much as he could. The spear missed his head by an inch and hit the black man in the left side of the back pricing his heart. As the black man was dying all through the battlefield the white men the black man had summoned started turning to dust.

He looked at himself. His left arm started turning to dust “It’s over. This will never happen again. I’m free.” Were the last words he spoke before he turned into dust. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explain why did Mr. White have do much control and why he didn’t want to fight. He wasn’t anything special, he was a normal human.
> 
> He just couldn’t watch what the black man was doing. On the battlefield, he and oders like him were cut down one after another over and over again and the man in black was just standing there chanting and putting them back together ordering them to get back into the chaos of the battle.
> 
> The man in black (the Necromancer) just got stronger before the battle and that allowed him to have one more minion.
> 
> That new minion was Mr. White. He was never summoned and he never experienced the pain of metal slashing, piercing his body and tearing limbs from his body over and over again until the pain took what little was left of his sanity. His master the Necromancer had to summon him twice and after summoning him, Mr. White didn’t attack as others did. The Necromancer had to order him to attack.
> 
> That showed that the Necromancer didn’t have full control over Mr. White and that the lack of control is what led to the Necromancer’s death and the freedom of all the tortured souls he imprisoned.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Every comment is welcome.


End file.
